Monsters (Super Sentai)
Normal Monsters The Black Cross Army * Gold Mask * Samurai Mask * Bronze Mask * Jade Mask * Poison Gas Mask * Metal Hoop Mask * Crescent Moon Mask * Poison Fang Mask * Witch Mask * Wing Mask * Boat Ear Mask * Silver Heat Mask * Horn Mask * Skull Mask * Rainbow Mask * Mirror Mask * Black Hair Mask * Cyclops Mask * Sword Mask * Cannoball Mask * Gear Mask * Wire Mask * Razor Mask * Eight-Eyed Mask * Blue Muscle Mask * Iron Nail Mask * Iron Comb Mask * Door Mask * Mine Mask * Iron Tube Mask * Large Hatchet Mask * Iron Princess Mask * Blushing Mask * Steel Mask * Warship Mask * Cyborg Q * Fork Mask * Pirate Mask * Rock Surface Mask * Iron Basket Mask * Iron Lion Mask * Diamond Mask * Electricity Mask * Sword Shark Mask * Locomotive Mask * Bird Talon Mask * Camera Mask * Horn Bone Mask * Iron Trap Mask * Gunman Mask * Telephone Mask * Baseball Mask * Big Ear Mask * Faucet Mask * Coxcomb Mask * Parabolic Mask * Deathbird Mask * Shellfish Mask * Cowshoe Mask * Rib Mask * Television Mask * Clock Mask * Fallen Leaves Mask * Pinwheel Mask * Can Opener Mask * Injection Mask * Pineapple Mask * Tire Mask * Piano Mask * Anchor Mask * Kendo Mask * Glasses Mask * Stove Mask * Iron Spider Mask * Iron Snake Mask * Mammoth Mask * Skate Mask * Iron Tiger Mask * Kettle Mask * Yo-Yo Mask * Tiger Mask Criminal Organization Crime Mechanical Monsters * Devil Killer (1) * Devil Drill (2) * Devil 'Mite (3) * Devil Gun (4) * Devil Wrestler (5) * Devil Amazon (6) * Devil Electric (7) * Devil Flower (8) * Devil Spider (9) * Devil Cane (10) * Devil Gang (11) * Devil Sphinx (12) * Devil Goo (13) * Devil Wolf (14) * Devil Mummy (15) * Devil Ball (16) * Devil Devil (17) * Devil Fishing (18) * Devil Athletic (19) * Devil BEM (20) * Devil Batter (21) * Devil Scrap (22) Invader Robots * Atomic Witch (23) * Hell's Angel (24) * General Antongam (25) * Captain Ghost (26) * Fuehrer Crocodile (27) * Tentacles Lay Priest (28) * Chief Mantis (29) * Great Priest Cobra (30) * Shachira Khan (31) * Battalion Leader Chameleon (32) * Admiral Buffalo (33) * Great King Icarus (34) * Warrior Iron Claw (35) Secret Society Egos * Bat Monster (1) * Fang Lion Monster (2) * Death Mask Monster (3) * Psychokinesis Monster (4) * Buffalo Monster (5) * Doguu Monster (6) * Fireball Monster (7) * Sports Monster (8) * Icicle Monster (9) * Nauman Monster (10) * Cobra Monster (11) * Monster Roselinka (12) * Egg Monster (13) * Galaxy Monster (14) * Snail Monster (15) * Hand-to-Hand Combat Monster (16) * Blue Vein Monster (17) * Magnet Monster (18) * Notch Tooth Monster (20) * Dinosaur Monster (21-22) * Ghost Monster (23) * Dracula Monster (24) * Magic Monster (25) * Bandage Monster (26) * Black Mask Monster (27) * Jellyfish Urchin Monster (28) * Mouthcut Monster (29) * Strange Food Monster (30) * Money Violence Monster (31) * Earthworm Monster (32) * Eagle Monster (33) * Cicada Killer Monster (34) * Ancient Fish Monster (35) * Bomb Monster (36) * Four Faced Monster (37) * Skull Mushroom Monster (38) * Hyde Monster (39) * Study Monster (40) * Mechanical Doll Monster (41) * Electric Monster (42) * Rolling Monster (43) * Illusion Monster (44) * Heart Monster (45) * Curse Monster (46) * Left Hand Monster (47) * Great Thief Monster (48) * Fly Trap Monster (49) * Ogre Beard Monster (50) The Vader Clan To be filled once Vader Monsters' names are found. * Musasabilar * Shabonlar * Chikagerilar * Rupankamelar * Tsutakazular * Higekitakolar * Umitsular Machine Empire Black Magma * Ground Beetle Monger (1) * Dolphin Fish Monger (2) * Naumann Monger (3) * Bird Monger (4) * Genie Monger (5) * Machine Monger (6) * Baseball Monger (7) * Infinity Monger (8) * Scorpion Monger (9) * Spider Monger (10) * Fern Monger (11) * Diamond Monger (12) * Iron Monger (13) * Armadillo Monger (14) * Time Monger (15) * Tobibako Monger (16) * Gas Monger (17) * Camera Monger (18) * Toad Monger (19) * Wrestler Monger (20) * Sea Anemone Monger (21) * Horseshoe Crab Monger (22) * Great Octopus Monger (23) * Water Bug Monger (24) * Sea Snake Monger (25) * Hungry Monger (26) * Alien Monger (27) * Crystal Monger (28) * Rose Monger (29) * Buffalo Monger (30) * Thunder Monger (31) * Pettan Monger (32) * Crab Monger (33) * Curse Monger (34) * Cockroach Monger (35) * Saturn Monger (36-37) * Totem Pole Monger (38) * Centipede Monger (39) * Bat Monger (40) * Teakettle Monger (41) * Dragon Monger (42) * Mechanic Monger (43) * Flying Squirrel Monger (44) * Boxer Monger (45) * Shinonawa Monger (46) * Fighter Monger (47) * Mummy Monger (48) * Lightning Monger (49) * King Magmar (50) * Fireworks Monger (Movie) Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Shell Mozoo * Bird Mozoo * Octopus Mozoo * Spider Mozoo * Praying Mantis Mozoo * Gecko Mozoo * Cat Mozoo * Poison Moth Mozoo * Tapir Mozoo * Mouse Mozoo * Lion Mozoo * Antlion Mozoo * Catfish Mozoo * Angler Mozoo * Bee Mozoo * Sea Star Mozoo * Kappa Mozoo * Monkey Mozoo * Bat Mozoo * Cactus Mozoo * Coelacanth Mozoo * Peacock Mozoo * Crab Mozoo * Chameleon Mozoo * Pteranodon Mozoo * Wild Boar Mozoo * Honeysuckle Mozoo * Shark Mozoo * Fly Mozoo * Goblin Mozoo * Rattlesnake Mozoo * Hermit Crab Mozoo * Tiger Mozoo * Crocodile Mozoo * Hyena Mozoo * Porcupine Mozoo * Flying Squirrel Mozoo * Rhinoceros Mozoo * Horned Owl Mozoo * Walrus Mozoo * Silkworm Mozoo * Scorpion Mozoo * Earthworm Mozoo * Condor Mozoo * Racoon Dog Mozoo * Skunk Mozoo * Elephant Turtle Mozoo * Cheetah Mozoo * Bear Mozoo * Mole Mozoo Tail-Bearing People's Clan Jashinka Empire Evolution Beasts * Crab Shinka * Rhino Shinka * Bat Shinka * Trilobite Shinka * Tapir Shinka * Snake Shinka * Sponge Shinka * Butterfly Shinka * Scorpion Shinka * Octopus Shinka * Dolphin Shinka * Flea Shinka * Frog Shinka * Diving Beetle Shinka * Gecko Shinka * New Bird Shinka * Dinosaur Shinka * Stingray Shinka * Porcupine Shinka * Squid Shinka * Crocodile Shinka * Cat Shinka * Slug Shinka * Fox Shinka * Bee Shinka * Starfish Shinka * Cicada Shinka * Striped Mosquito Shinka * Cactus Shinka * Thorn Ant Shinka * Mantis Shinka * Spider Shinka * Mammoth Shinka Mechavolution Beasts * Missile Crayfish * Guillotine Lizard * Machinegun Jaguar * Electric Eel * Armor Rose * Laser Hawk * Word Processor Armadillo * Drill Horse ** Drill Pegasus * Masakari Bear * Rocket Tiger * Shovel Kong * Rainbow Chameleon * Jet Flying Squirrel * Poison Gas Weasel * Boomerang Jackal * Computer Dragon * Fire Sphinx Neo Empire Gear Beastnoids * Psygorn * Messerbeast * Aquaiger * Metzler * Beastking Mecha Gigans * Kabuto Kans * Devil Kans * Gorilla Kans * Beetle Kans * Mummy Kans * Rhino Kans * Sea Anemone Kans * Twin Kans * Chameleon Kans * Samurai Kans * Hammer Kans * Shark Kans * Anchor Kans * Frog Kans * Neptune Kans * Turtle Kans * Haniwa Kans * Grotes Kans * Camera Kans * Scarab Kans * Piranha Kans * Poison Moth Kans * Ghost Kans * Spider Kans * Octopus Kans * Jellyfish Kans * Mantis Kans * Metal Megas * Axe Megas * Skull Megas * Wrestler Megas * Magne Megas * Cannon Megas * Battle Megas * Sonic Megas * Crash Megas * Amazon Megas * Thunder Megas * Satan Megas * Baroque Megas * Rugger Megas * Lens Megas * Super Megas * King Megas * Crab Kans Great Star Group Gozma * Gabu * Gomu * Zobi * Uba * Picara * Marzo * Demos * Dokyura * Ooz * Haust * Ghost * Bamba * Ballas * Logan * Gaubar * Gilba * Jig * Seala * Volta * Miralca * Zela * Kiga * Zonos * Hougul * Gilom * Pain * Gigara * Derical * Zolbas * Davon * Jerar * Gizan * Baruruka * Doron * Damus * Zolte * Bola * Carge * Gouda * Zados * Daros * Galga * Jigura * Bubuka * Jeal * Gigara * Zuune * Jun * Geran * Daryl * Maze * Gilas * Camilla * Dodon Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess * Za Barabos * Za Zululuk * Za Zaimos * Za Girai * Za Geruzol * Za Saizer * Za Galiblu * Za Jigen * Za Galubari * Za Powablu * Za Gilgis * Za Jirgal * Za Mashiras * Za Zukonda * Za Jiraika * Za Drake * Za Bruzas * Za Zobalda * Za Argos * Za Nenjiki * Za Dapiras * Za Grumes * Za Jagan * Za Swordus * Za Gammel * Za Gostero * Za Binon * Za Wolkil * Za Mazaras * Za Garabas * Za Metagas * Za Devilub * Za Zeragil * Za Menonga * Za Zegul * Za Bukross * Za Descon * Za Gitan * Za Tafumos * Za Kiltos * Za Nefulus * Za Wandul * Za Galdes * Za Deusula * Za Daemos Underground Empire Tube * Igua Doggler * Capila Doggler * Skull Doggler * Dorira Doggler * Doru Doggler * Saber Doggler * Magune Doggler * Bagiru Doggler * Zora Doggler * Shinobi Doggler * Garaga Doggler * Akame Doggler * Geruge Doggler * Gamaro Doggler * Giba Doggler * Garubo Doggler * Igara Doggler * Cranium Doggler * Kimen Doggler * Genie Doggler * Dragon Doggler * Goblin Doggler * Jiruga Doggler * Beam Doggler * Rock Doggler * Desuga Doggler * Devil Doggler * Ragon Doggler * Lens Doggler * Gora Doggler * Gigira Doggler * Guron Doggler * Haniwa Doggler * Nimen Doggler * Mezume Doggler * Dime Doggler * Magma Doggler * Barudo Doggler * Hariga Doggler * Kinoga Doggler * Gizee Doggler * Armor Doggler * Gamesu Doggler * Godai Doggler * Spin Doggler * Baruga Doggler * Hell Doggler * Lethal Doggler * Horn Doggler Armed Brain Army Volt * Dispersed Brain * Virus Brain * Transmission Brain * Engine Brain * Time Brain * Dinosaur Gon * Hatred Brain * Tank Brain * Maze Brain * Baboon Brain * Test Brain * Poison Gas Brain * Electric Brain * Fire Brain * Plasma Brain * Pierrot Brain * Twin Brain * Study Brain * Regeneration Brain * Obular Brain * Guitar Brain * Sword Brain * Pig Brain * Ray Brain * Light Brain * Earthquake Brain * Giga Volt * Vega Brain * Vega Baby * Gore Brain * Robot Brain * Garu Brain * Giru Brain * Armor Brain * Shark Brain * Wolf Brain * Meteorite Brain * Space Brain * Transparent Brain * Bomber Brain * Guild Brain * Reckless Brain * Hacker Brain * Battle Brain * Ghost Brain * Nightmare Brain * Fear Beast Brain * Electron Brain The Violent Demon Community * Stone Violent Demon * Twisted Violent Demon * Dumpling Violent Demon * Samurai Violent Demon * Licking Violent Demon * Witch Violent Demon * Mansion Violent Demon * Flute Violent Demon * Ogre Violent Demon * Wular Violent Demon * Ruffian Violent Demon * Sigh Violent Demon * Dogu Violent Demon * Darumaotoshi Violent Demon * Lump Violent Demon * Youth Violent Demon * Fossil Violent Demon * Heinous Violent Demon * Flame Demon * Ice Demon * Poison Violent Demon * Sumo Violent Demon * Racer Violent Demon * Ghost Violent Demon * Palm Tree Violent Demon * Hound Violent Demon * Immortality Violent Demon * Overflowing Violent Demon * Kuroko Violent Demon * Super Demon God Violent Demon * Amulet Violent Demon * Mirror Violent Demon * Dragas * Noppera Violent Demon * Shigoki Violent Demon * Death Violent Demon * Memory Violent Demon * Zulten Metal Type * Hell Violent Demon * Picture Book Violent Demon * Migratory Bird Violent Demon * Oyakusha Violent Demon * Devil Violent Demon * Gunman Violent Demon * Armor Violent Demon * Seal Violent Demon * One-Eyed Violent Demon * Dragra Violent Demon * Gum-Gum Violent Demon * Masked Devil Violent Demon * Reckless Violent Demon * Sealing Violent Demon * Evil God Violent Demon * Evil God Violent Demon Junior Silver Imperial Army Zone Galactic Warriors * Gamerugin * Tigerugin * Elpharugin * Condorugin * Enokiraagin * Rhinoragin * Wolugin * Mothagin * Kabutogin * Molerugin * Electric Eel-gin * Sea Lion-rugin * Bat-rugin * Cockroach-raagin * Spider-rugin * Pig-rugin * Bar-rugin * Amoeba-rugin * Monster-rugin * Batzler-gin * Lion-gin * Mantisagin * Cricke-gin * Crab-gin * Ant-gin Combined Galactic Warriors * CrabAnt-gin * SquidEgg-gin * TanukiFox-gin * AlligatorFrog-gin * GorillaEagle-gin * SharkAntliogin * LeopardCobra-gin * ScorpionCatfish-gin * Turban ShellArmadillo-gin * TurtleRezarugin * LeechSwallowtail butterfly-gin * Pterano/ TV-gin * Rock-Fossil/ gin * Rose-Dolgin Others * Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon * Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer * Galactic Beast Anmonaiton * Solar of Planet Miria * Galactic Majin Sword Saber-gin * Big Garoan Dimensional War Group Vyram Dimensional Beasts * Fighter Jigen (2) * Faucet Jigen (3, 27) * Road Jigen (4-5) * House Jigen (6) * Mirror Jigen (7) * Diamond Jigen (8, 27) * Fashion Jigen (9) * Noodle Jigen (10, 27) * Auto Vender Jigen (11) * Bus Jigen (12) * Camera Jigen (13-14) * Voice Jigen (15) * Paper Jigen (16, 27) * Fortuneteller Jigen (19) * Vacuum Jigen (20) * Garbage Jigen (21) * Dryer Jigen (28) Bio Dimensional Beasts * Light Armadillo (25) * Dimensional Mammoth (26) * Armor Snake (29) * Adhesive Cockroach (33) * Toxic Rat (35) * Ant Bazooka (36) * Torpedo Piranha (37) * Laser Lizard (38) * Hammer Chameleon (38) * Sniper Cat (39) * Meteor BEM (40-41) * Leech Drill (43) Others * Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa (34) * Trial Manufacture Robot G2 (42) * Tomato King (46) The Bandora Gang Main article: Dora Monsters Main article: Dokiita-Dora Monsters Main article: Zyu2 Monsters The Gorma Tribe Main article: Zydos' Servants Main article: Gara's Servants Main article: Others The Youkai Army Corps Main article: Minor Youkai Machine Empire Baranoia Main article: Bacchus Wrath's Beasts Main article: Bomber's Beasts Main article: Buldont's Beasts Main article: Others Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock Main article: Gorotsuki Wicked Electric Kingdom Nejirejia Main article: Dr. Hinelar's Beasts Main article: Guirail's Beasts Main article: Psycho-Nejilars Main article: Other Megaranger Beasts Space Pirates Balban Main article: Sambash Majin Gang Main article: Budoh Majin Mob Main article: Iliess Majin Tribe Main article: Battobas Majin Corps Main article: Demon Beasts The Calamity Demon Clan Main article: Gill's Beasts Main article: Zylpheeza's Beasts Main article: Cobolda's Beasts Main article: Denus' Beasts Main article: Drop/Salamandes' Beasts The Londerz Family Main article: Londerz Prisoners Main article: Hell's Gate Prisoners Demon Tribe Org Org's during Shuten's Rule *Camera Org (3) *Temple Bell Org (4, 42-43) *Tire Org (5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Wedding Dress Org (6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Boat Org (7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Signal Org (8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Cell Phone Org (9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Bulldozer Org (10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Samurai Doll Org (11) *Copy Org (12)* *Freezer Org (13) Orgs during Ura's Rule *Vacuum Cleaner Org (15) *Bus Org (17) *Clock Org (18, 42-43) *Glasses Org (19)* *Scooter Org / Bike Org (20) *Human Body Specimen Org (21)* *Lawnmower Org (22) *Chimera Org (24) *Karaoke Org (25) *Vase Org (27)* *Bowling Org (28) *Tombstone Org (29, 43) Orgs during Rasetsu's Rule *Charcoal Grill Org (34)* *Blacksmith Org (35)* *Magic Flute Org (36) *Juggling Org (37) *Animal Tamer Org (38, 42) *Monitor Org (39) *Tinplate Org (40) *Christmas/Suffering Org (41)* Others *Turbine Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Plugma Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Barbwire Org (2) *New Year's Org (46)* *Steam Engine Org (47) *Snowman Org (Gao Access CD)* Universal Stealth Group Jakanja Organic Corps *Kekkaibo, the Joining Boundary Ninja (1, Movie) *Kurrisotsubo, the Copy Ninja (3, Movie) *Hanasakkadoushi, the Poison Flower Ninja (5, 25) *Futabutabou, the Dimensional Ninja (7, Movie) *Kuttukuhoushi, the Propagation Ninja (9, 25, Movie) *Yumebakushi, the Nightmare Ninja (11, 25) *Higenamazukin, the Dancing Ninja (13, Movie) *Octonyuudou, the "To Back" Ninja (14, 25) *Kirikirimaishi, the Mist-Spitting Ninja (16) *Girigirigaishi, the Island Ninja (17-18, Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger) Mechanic Corps *Jishakkumo, the Magnet Ninja (2) *Mogudrago, the Excavation Ninja (4) *Shiransu, the Splitting Ninja (6) *Gamajakushi, the Water Absorbing Ninja (8) *Tekkotsumeba, the Metal Ninja (12) *Kangaroulette, the Disaster Ninja (20, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *Unadaigo, the Thunder Ninja (24) *Chupitsudo, the Noisy Love Ninja (26) *Jukukinoko, the Brainwashing Ninja (34)* *Musasabisutaru, the Gliding Ninja (35)* *Fusyokuruga, the Corrosion Ninja (39-40) Mask Corps *Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja (21-22, Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger) *Killer Cologne, the Perfume Ninja (23) *Vampiyan, the Revival Ninja (25) *Omokaru, the Gravity Ninja (27) *Berotan, the Lingering SummerHeat Ninja (29) *Fanfurlu, the Space Wolves / Fangerus, the Large Animal (31-33) **Brown Destruction **Black Beginning **Silver Emergency *Gomubiron, the Balloon Ninja (38) *Tsukkomina, the Comic Dialogue Ninja (41)* Phantom Beast Corps *Badogi, the Misfortune Fan-Beast (40, 44 *Dezargi (44, 47) *Madogi (45, 48) Others *Ashurasaru (Movie)* **Hisaru* **Blizaru* *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) Invasion Garden Evolian Trinoids * Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger)* * Trinoid #1: Dragondolan (46) * Trinoid #2: Hirurindou (33) * Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion (3, 13) * Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper (4, 13) * Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum (6) * Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorou (7, 13) * Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (9) * Trinoid #9: Bankumashurum (10) * Trinoid #13: Mukadenpansi (22-23) * Trinoid #14: Haematsu (25) * Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuoribu (26) * Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu (27)* * Trinoid #17: Shiyouhousenkamereon (28) * Trinoid #18: Rakopiman (29) * Trinoid #19: Hagetakarachi (35) * Trinoid #20: Rougirafflesia (38-39)* * Trinoid #21: Reindeiasanta (41) * Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba (45) * Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk (Dino Guts CD)* Giganoids * Giganoid #1: Fate (5, 8) * Giganoid #2: Hero (8) * Giganoid #3: Clock (12-13) * Giganoid #4: Resurrection (14) * Giganoid #5: Hunting / La Chasse Chapter 2 (19-20) * Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie)* * Giganoid #6: Giant (24)* * Giganoid #7: From the New World (24) * Giganoid #8: Jupiter (34) * Giganoid #9: Miracle (36, 43) * Giganoid #10: Tragic (37, 43) * Giganoid #11: Immortal (42-43) Others * Hexanoid #1, HanaBikiNikiBinasu (Movie)* * KillerGhost (30-31) ** Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Space Criminals Alienizer * Bululien Balance (1) * Diamantian Don Moyaida (1-2) * Groserian Hell-Heaven (3) * Rikomollan Kevakler (3-4) * Anrian Beildon (5) * Doltookian Mano-Mark (5) * Juuzaiann Braidy (6) * Ridomihan Kaasass (6) * Cthulian Dagoneila (7-8) * Zamuzan Sheik (9-10) * Intergalactic Hit-Man Gigantes (11) * Kajimerian Ben G (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Crystonian/Burning* Pherlee (14, DekaRed vs. DekaBreak) * Titanian Metius (15-16) * Machine Monster Gigas (15-16) * Ozchuuian Liaru (17) * Wojonian Jinche (19) * Germalien Biz Gore (20) * The Three Hells Siblings ** Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells (21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversian Succubus Hells (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversian Blitz Hells (21-23) * Dradian Gordom (24) * Algolian Gas Drinkers (Movie) ** Algolian Whinsky* ** Algolian Giin* ** Algolian Brandyl* ** Algolian Volka* * Spirien Byoui (25) * Biisuian Biiring (26) * Vanderlean Jilvan (26, 45)* * Tylerian Durden (26) * Barigeran Milibar (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Pouchien Balipen (28) * Speckionian Genio (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Ginjifuan Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger)* * Slopeon Faraway (30)* * Pukosian Jacky (31) * Karakazian Don Sanoa & Bottsian Zootaku (32-33) * Thousandian Gineek, Tanteian Shriogar & Handlien Deecho (34) * Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (35)* * Poppenian Heimel (36) * Michian Cloodo (37) * Aladonian Ganjuba (38)* * Yuilwaaian Miime (39) * Pyrian Kurachek (40)* * Giraakian Don Bianco (41) * Zabunian Don Blacko (41) * Assassin Alien Jingi (41) * Sumasulinan Nikaradar (42) * Space Life Form Browgoul 1 (42) * Space Life Form Browgoul 2 (42-43) * Bokudenian Bisques (44) * Sukekonoian Mashuu (46)* * Dynamonian Terii-X (47) * Kuraanian Jellyfis (48-49)* * Gimonian Angoul (49)* * Gedonian UniIga, Dragien Ganimede & Jaagoniann Sukiira (49-50) * Chigukaden Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger)* * Algolian Babon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger)* * Polar Dragons Crime Syndicate (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai)* Underground Hades Realm Infershia Hades Beasts * Hades Beast Blob (2) * Hades Beast Worm (3) * Hades Beast Mimic (5) * Hades Beast Fungus (7)* * Hades Beast Manticore (8)* * Hades Beast Specter (10)* * Hades Beast Leech (11) * Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts (13-15) ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre (13)* ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ghoul (13-14) ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Skeleton (13-15) * Hades Beast Gargoyle (17-18) * Hades Beast Spider (23-24, KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Hades Beastmen * Hades Beastman Gremlin Garim (20) * Hades Beastman Behemoth Beldan (21) * Hades Beastman Ninja Kirikage (22)* * Hades Beastman Incubus Belbireji (23-24) * Hades Beastman Thief Gaston (25)* * Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell (27-31) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) ** Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27-28) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) Others * Petit Eriko (10)* * Hades Machine Golem (31) * Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32)* * Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33-34) ** Monsters sealed by Blagel *** Vampire Bat (face 1) *** Chameleon/Mermaid (face 2) *** Bull (face 3) *** Lobster (neck) *** Lion (chest) *** Eastern Dragon (right arm) ** Monsters sealed by Magirangers *** Underground/Hades Beast (Stone) Troll (left arm) (1*, 9) *** Hades Beastwoman Harpy Peewee (feathers) (26) *** Hades Beast Cockatrice (feet) (4) * Lesser Demons ** Purple Hades Beast Blob (16)* ** Centipedes (19, 26, 33) ** Giant Companion (22)* ** Hades Snakes (39-40) ** Hades Frogs (43-44) The Negative Syndicate Gordom Civilization - Giant Gods * Giant God Gordom (1) * Mogari (6) * Remodeled Mystical Beast Gordram (30) * Desperado (47-49) Jaryuu Tribe - Wicked Dragons * Wicked Dragon Dryken (7, 24) * Wicked Dragon Lindom (13) * Wicked Dragon Naga (15-16) * Wicked Dragon Talong (27) * Wicked Dragon Dembey (37) * Wicked Dragon Tagargin (45) Dark Shadow - Tsukumogami * Jougami (3, 24, Movie) * Takumigami (5, Movie) * Kawazugami (9, Movie) * Kanadegami (12, 24, Movie) * Nendogami (14, 24, Movie) * Zukangami (22, 24) * Akutagami (25) * Shirubegami (32) * Mamorigami (35) Quester - Áshu * Hyouga (17) * Ouga (40-42) * Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus (41-42) Others * Madness Weather (4) * Prince (26) * Lemurian Mystical Beast (29) * Golem (43) * Pachakamaku (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) Confrontation Beast Hall Confrontation Beasts Rinrinshi * Makirika (1-2) * Gyuya (3) * Five Venom Fists (3-9) ** Kademu (3-5, 9) ** Moriya (3-4, 6, 9) ** Sorisa (3-8) ** Maga (3-8) ** Braco (3-9) * Muzankose (10-11) * Nagiu (12) * Eruka (19) * Tabū (22) * Mārashiya (23) * Pouōte (27) * Niwa (28) * Chouda (29-30) * Tsuneki (31) Living Beast-Men * Flying Fists (13-15) ** Rasuka (13-14) ** Rutsu (13-15) * Dokariya (17-18) * Hihi (24-25) * Pouōte (27) * Mukoua (33) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) * Butoka * Wagataku Other * Burazemia (Soundtrack) * Baka (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) * Meka (Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger) Phantom Beast-Fist * Sanyo's Twin Phantoms (37-38) ** Gouyu (37-45) ** Shiyuu (37-38) * Mele's Twin Phantoms (39-46) ** Haku (39) ** Hiso (39-46) * Long's Twin Phantoms (41-42) ** Dorou (41-42) ** Sojo (41-42) * Suugu's Twin Phantoms (43-44) ** Kou (43-44) ** Shuen (43) Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark Savage Sky * Shoukyaku Banki (1) * Speaker Banki (6) * Lens Banki (9, Movie) * Antenna Banki (11) * Vacuum Banki (18) * Fūsen Banki (21) * Dousing Banki (27) * Heater Banki (34) * Engine Banki (37) * Yatai Banki (39) * Mic Banki (Soudtrack) Savage Water * Pipe Banki (2) * Spray Banki (4) * Bombe Banki (7) * Hikigane Banki (13) * Kama Banki (14) * Oil Banki (16) * Manhole Banki (28) * Straw Banki (30) * Shower Banki (38) * Bin Banki/Mahōbin Banki (42) * Hedoro Banki (Soundtrack) Savage Land * Scoop Banki (3, Movie) * Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) * Boring Banki (8) * Hatsuden Banki (12) * Happa Banki (17) * Nokogiri Banki / Chainsaw Banki (19-20) * Bōseki Banki (22) * Hammer Banki (29) * Drill Banki (32-33) Other * Kagami Banki (10, Movie) * Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ** Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) * Lumbiaco (31) * Nunchaku Banki (Go-onger vs. GekiRanger) * Horonderthal (34-35) * Wameikle (41) Evil Rangers JAKQ * Fake JAKQ ** Spade Ace ** Dia Jack ** Heart Queen ** Clover King Goggle V * Deathdark Five (45) ** GoggleRed ** GoggleBlack ** GoggleBlue ** GoggleYellow ** Goggle Pink Dynaman * Fake Dynamen ** DynaRed ** DynaBlack ** DynaBlue ** DynaYellow ** DynaPink Fiveman * Ginga Sentai Gingaman (9-47) ** Baikanian / Ginga Red ** Monomenian / Ginga Blue ** Grachisian / Ginga Black ** Fujiminian / Ginga Pink ** Gringanian / Ginga Yellow * Fake Fivemen ** FiveRed ** FiveBlue ** FiveBlack ** FivePink ** FiveYellow Jetman * Shadow Jetmen (25) ** Red Hawk ** Yellow Owl ** White Swan ** Blue Swallow Zyuranger * Fake Zyuranger (46) ** Dora Mirage / TyrannoRanger (46, 49-50) ** MammothRanger ** TriceraRanger ** TigerRanger ** PteraRanger Zyu2 * Fake Zyuranger (14) ** Crayfishmonster (TyrannoRanger) ** DragonRanger ** MammothRanger ** TriceraRanger ** TigerRanger ** PteraRanger Dairanger * Copy Dairanger (25)* ** (3) RyuuRanger* ** (3) ShishiRanger* ** (3) TenmaRanger* ** (2) KirinRanger* ** (3) HououRanger* ** (1) Copy Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh Kakuranger * Flowery Kunoichi Team / Hana Rangers (15-53)* ** Ayame / Blue Sweet Flag* ** Sakura / Pink Cherry Blossom* ** Suiren / Green Water Lotus* ** Yuri / Orange Lily* ** Ran / Purple Orhid* Carranger * Bōsō Sentai Zokuranger (25) ** SS Pamaan / ZokuRed (25) ** ZokuBlue ** ZokuGreen ** ZokuYellow ** ZokuPink Megaranger * Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (38-43, 48) ** NejiRed / NejiPhantom (38-43, 48) ** NejiBlack / NejiVulgar (38-43, 48) ** NejiBlue / NejiBizzare (38-41, 48) ** NejiYellow / NejiSofia (38-43, 48) ** NejiPink / NejiJealous (38-40, 48) Timeranger * Copy Timeranger (25-26) ** TimeRed ** TimePink ** TimeBlue ** TimeYellow ** TimeGreen ** Copy TimeRobo Alpha Gaoranger * Copy Sentai Copyranger (12)* ** GaoRed* ** GaoYellow* ** GaoBlue* ** GaoBlack* ** GaoWhite* * Shade Rangers (43) ** GaoRed ** GaoYellow ** GaoBlue ** GaoBlack ** GaoWhite ** GaoSilver Hurricanger * Fake Rangers (48)* ** Fake Hurricaneger* *** HurricaneRed* *** HurricaneYellow* *** HurricaneBlue* ** Fake Gouraiger* *** Kabutoraiger* *** Kuwagaraiger* ** Fake Shurikenger* Abaranger * Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30)* ** Trinoid #10: Sharkarmarguertto (15-16) / SharkaRed* ** Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi (17) / Ayamega Blue* ** Trinoid #3: Tensaikikku (11)* / Tensai Yellow* Magiranger * Madou Sentai Yamiranger (Stage Show)* ** MagiRed* ** MagiYellow* ** MagiBlue* ** MagiPink* ** MagiGreen* * Fake Magiranger (43) ** MagiRed ** MagiYellow ** MagiBlue ** MagiPink ** MagiGreen Boukenger * Vril / VrilBlue / VrilDaibouken (8) * Copy Boukenger (40) ** BoukenRed ** BoukenBlack ** BoukenBlue ** BoukenYellow ** BoukenPink * Gajah Dengekitai (30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special File # 12) ** Red Karth ** Blue Karth ** Pink Karth ** Green Karth ** Gajah / Big One